Jack-Jack Parr VS Super Diaper Baby
Jack vs SDP.PNG|GameboyAdv Jack-Jack vs. Super Diaper Baby.png|GalacticAttorney This is a What If? Death Battle between Jack-Jack Parr from The Incredibles and Super Diaper Baby from the Captain Underpants spin-off of the same name. It will be the second battle created by TheGambit08 Description Which super powered baby will pull out a victory? Who do you think will win? Jack-Jack Parr Super Diaper Baby Interlude Boomstick: Babies, you think their cute and innocent, Wiz: But some babies can kick butt, Boomstick: Like Jack-Jack Parr, possibly the future most powerful Incredible, Wiz: And Super Diaper Baby, the newborn with the powers of Captain Underpants. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would in, a death battle. Jack-Jack Parr Wiz: John "Jack-Jack" Jackson Parr was born to Robert and Helen Parr as the third of three children. Boomstick: Woah! I just realized he's caled Jack-Jack because Jack is a nickname for John and Jackson, so two Jacks equals Jack-Jack. Wiz: Wow.. You just figured that out, Boomstick. Boomstick: Yep, and I'm proud of it! Wiz: But I'm not proud to know you. Back to the character at hand, Jack-Jack is one year old and 2'4" tall. He weighs 30 pounds, Boomstick: AND PACKS MORE POWERS THAN A BABY SHOULD BE ALLOWED!! Wiz: Yes, Jack-Jack has an extensive arensal of powners that allow him to take down the competition. Boomstick: He's got molecule manipulation, which basically means that he can LIGHT HIMSELF ON FIRE!! Wiz: He can also become metal, a devil-like creature, and phase through solid objects. Boomstick: MAN! This baby's got a lot of powers! Wiz: Yeah, but it gets better. He can levitate himself and fire purple lasers from his eyes. Boomstick: Unfortunately, these lasers can easily be deflected by a hand mirror. Wiz: Concerning the levitation, it is unspecified if he can actually fly, or if he has telekinesis. Boomstick: Either way, HE'S AWESOME! Wiz: Jack-Jack can probably turn into other nonorganic materials, but it is not confirmed, unfortunately. Boomstick: Yeah, and he also has his fair share of weaknesses. Wiz: Being a baby, Jack-Jack isn't very intelligent yet. His powers also don't seem to be full strength yet, and he doesn't work very well alone, as he can't come up with plans or fight well. Boomstick: Jack-Jack doesn't have much experience, and he isn't interested in fighting as much as he is playing or just being a baby. He also can't talk, expect for few words. Wiz: Even with those weaknesses, Jack-Jack is a living one man army, even as a baby. Jack-Jack is seen in his chair when the door is knocked, "Hewwo?" Super Diaper Baby Boomstick: Jack-Jack is so powerful, I'm pretty certain he's gonna win. Wiz: Don't be so sure, Boomstick. Super Diaper Baby may just give him a run for his money. Boomstick: Who? Wiz: Meet Billy Hoskins, aka Super Diaper Baby. Billy was born to Bill and Mary Hoskins, one of the most incompetent couple ever. Boomstick: But Billy didn't have to worry about having bad life because right after he was born, the doctor gave him the "Spanking of Life" and knocked him through the window. Wiz: This didn't kill him, somehow, and he landed in a criminal named Deputy Dangerous' bowl of superpower juice that he extracted from Captain Underpants. Boomstick: WHAT THE HECK!? ''' Wiz: Don't ask. Anyway, he drank the juice and gained a host of new powers. '''Boomstick: Billy can now fly, has super strength, and has a high intelligence for someone his age. He also learned how to talk and walk instantly, and he knew full well how to control his powers. Wiz: He may also have heat vision, as Diaper Dog, a future partner, drank the same juice and got powers, including the heat vision. Boomstick: Billy's powers are incredibly strong, being able to fly to Uranus at high speeds, at least making it their and back in a day, but it is almost definitely less. He also pushed the Earth, with help from Diaper Dog, far enough to freeze a giant pee monster, but not far enough to kill everyone. HOW'D HE DO THAT!? Wiz: Also, since he can obviously breath in space, he seems to have no need for oxygen. Boomstick: Man, I might have been wrong, Super Diaper Baby is pretty powerful. Wiz: But he does host various weaknesses. For one, like Jack-Jack, Billy is a baby, and while he does seem smart for his age, he relies on Diaper Dog for most of the planning. He also doesn't seem to have very good durability, being knocked out by a giant robot ant with one pinch. Boomstick: Billy doesn't have a very varied arsenal, unlike Jack-Jack, and he doesn't have much experience as a fighter, or as in life in general. Wiz: But these might just be made up for by his immense strength and flight potential. Billy is seen tying a cape around his neck, "Me squash bug for daddy." Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle Billy is seen with Diaper Dog. They are flying, when Billy spots Jack-Jack on the ground, and he is on fire. Billy flys towards the ground. "Kid! Where are you going?" asked Diaper Dog, in pursuit. "Trouble!" Billy replied. He flew closer to Jack-Jack, determined to help him. "I don't think that's a good idea!" said Diaper Dog. Just as he said that, Jack-Jack looked up and saw them, "Hewwo?" He shot purple lasers out of his eyes and hit Diaper Dog. Diaper Dog went down, hard. Billy looked down at Diaper Dog and then back at Jack-Jack, "You hurt doggy!". He flew down at Jack-Jack. Fight! Billy slammed into Jack-Jack, but Jack-Jack had already turned into steel, so Billy bounced off. Billy landed on the ground five feet away. He flew up and shot heat vision down at Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack just turned to fire and absorbed it. He crawled away, but Billy went after him, grabbing him and lifting him up into the air. They went higher and higher. Suddenly, Jack-Jack became intangible. He started to fall toward the Earth. Billy let him fall, expecting him to die, but Jack-Jack didn't die, he floats a foot off the ground and drifted down slowly. Billy flew at Jack-Jack, determined to put an end to this. As he neared, Jack-Jack turned into a demon. He leapt up, over Billy and grabbed him, slamming him downward. Billy lay on the ground, not getting up. Jack-Jack slowly crawled over and got ready to fire his laser. Billy took off at the last second, quickly gaining altitude. He went down, grabbing Jack-Jack again and bringing him higher. Jack-Jack turned intangible again, but Billy was ready. He flew next to Jack-Jack on the way down. He was gonna catch him when he turned solid again. Jack-Jack knew this and when he landed, he set on fire, not letting Billy touch him. Billy landed and decided to do something drastic. He shoved the Earth down, just enough to put out the fire. Jack-Jack tried to light up again, but he found he couldn't. Billy grabbed him and threw him sky high. He raced after him and picked him up in the atmosphere. He brought Jack-Jack up into space. Jack-Jack gasped for air, but it was no use, he died. To make sure him had won, Billy grabbed Jack-Jack by the arms and ripped him in half. K.O.! Billy is seen bringing Jack-Jack's torn up body to Uranus. Results Boomstick: Ouch! That had to hurt! Wiz: While Jack-Jack had the better arsenal, Billy was by far stronger, and somewhat better at using his powers. Boomstick: Billy is also smarter, being able to read himself books. His strength, speed, and intelligence made up for his lack of extra abilities. Wiz: Also, Billy is more of a fighter than Jack-Jack, with Jack-Jack wanting more to be a kid. Boomstick: Looks like Jack-Jack choked. Wiz: Actually, he suffocated. There is a significant difference between... Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz! I'm being clever! Wiz: No you're not. Anyway, the winner is Super Diaper Baby. Do you agree with the result? Yes No Next Time On Death Battle First Man: Curse you Perry the Platypus!! Second Man: We...are going to steal....THE MOON!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:TheGambit08